brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.5.6-Sarah1281
Brick!Club 1.5.6 Father Fauchelevent I think I’ve finally learned how to spell Fauchelevent without looking it up which is good because this name comes up a lot. So Madeleine just happens to come across Fauchelevent trapped under his cart. I don’t understand how Fauchelevent managed to hate Madeleine when we just learned one chapter ago that only Javert was special enough to do that. Maybe that’s just what Javert likes to think, I don’t know. I have to say, an ex-lawyer is not what I would think of as a ‘peasant’ even if he’s come down in the world. I wonder how he managed to injure Madeleine in the past. Maybe he started that pesky serial killer rumor. And Javert just happens to be there as well! He is very diligent at his job. Given what we know about how townspeople are awful, I am surprised that they actually tried to help here. But then I guess Fauchelevent is One Of Them. I like that Madeleine genuinely tried to not have to be the one to lift the cart up. It seems to me that if one man cannot lift up a cart but a very strong man can than if, I don’t know, four or five average men tried they could have done it but they’d rather just stand there. Even if they have to split the one hundred fracs (and, let’s be honest, they wouldn’t) they would still leave twenty or twenty-five fracs richer. Why did no one try this? Honestly. Especially since Madeleine quickly got all the way up to four hundred francs. But literally no one thought of multiple people lifting the cart because…there really is no reason that I can see. I mean, sure, Madeleine talks about crawling under the cart and lifting it with his back but I don’t really see why they had to crawl underneath it and couldn’t have tried lifting it some other way. Apparently though Javert is fixated on Madeleine, Madeleine didn’t even notice him come up. I would judge Javert for wasting time practically accusing Madeleine of being some sort of convict or something when a man was dying but it’s not like Javert could have done anything more than wait for the jack, I guess, and it didn’t look like Madeleine was going to try and lift the cart anytime soon if he was going to be throwing several hundred francs at the problem instead. Okay, I know he’s dying in this scene and whatnot but Fauchelevent just has the most over-the-top dying dialogue. It’s right up there with Polonious crying out “Alas! I am slain!” after he gets run through. I guess Javert is getting annoyed that he’s not getting enough of Madeleine’s attention in that he started repeating himself. Is Javert trying to accuse him of something? Surely just because in his life he’s only met one person who was that strong doesn’t mean that only one person who is that strong exists! I’m glad Fauchelevent doesn’t hate Madeleine enough that he’d have him die trying to save him. I wonder why Madeleine is so sad to have to be the one to do the saving. Perhaps he expected better of people? Even Madeleine could barely do it but I guess he doesn’t realize he’s so much stronger than most people? Apparently once Madeleine lifts it a little everyone else does what I thought they should have done the whole time and lifted it communally. Apparently Fauchelevent literally calls Madeleine God. And Madeleine must be some sort of masochist because he has an “indescribable expression of happy and celestial suffering.” But he’s looking at Javert finally and that must make him happy.